Contact!
Contact! is the 117th in , released on 10 January 2007. Details Walkthrough Starting off Travel to and speak to the in the western temple. He will tell you that they have been having problems getting in contact with their sister city of . and his men refuse to negotiate peacefully.]] Talk to the priest and ask him about ways of getting into Menaphos. Ask about any dungeons, and he will direct you to Jex. Talk to , who is in the northeastern part of the city in a building with a broken altar. He will tell you how to access the dungeons beneath the building. Go down a level and talk to the guard. He will sell you a for 200 , and a for 50 coins. A is a better choice because it will go out less often, but you must take your tinderbox into the dungeon. It is strongly recommended that you take good , a tinderbox, a , an potion, and an emergency escape such as the . Also, it is best not to bring any valuables in case of death. Dungeon .]] :Note: The dungeon under is very dangerous, and are strongly advised for protection from the monsters that patrol the dungeon. Turn auto-retaliate off through the tab, since it might cause you to waste some points fighting back, and/or also cause you to run into a trap, if you're hit at an inopportune moment. Go down the trapdoor and follow the dungeon around until you get to the ladder north of the southwestern corner using the prayer. When following the route to the right, the player will only encounter s. Therefore, use Protect from Magic and keep auto-retaliate off. If you have enough protection, this level could be a shortcut going from the north middle ladder (2) to the southwestern ladder (6). Then, go up, east, north, and west to the exit ladder. Traps The dungeon is ridden with various types of traps, which should generally be avoided or bypassed. :Warning: Unless you have a piece of or a bruma torch in your , your can be extinguished at any time. If this happens, use a to light it again. You will also encounter s, s, and s. These can be very dangerous, and it is recommended you use against these foes. Scarab swarms can and will only appear if you step on a sand pit trap. The ladders in the dungeon all lead to a much more dangerous second level of the dungeon. If you go down the wrong ladder or fall down a pit, you will be placed in the lower portion of the dungeon. There are level 98 and 106 locust riders and lots of Scarab mages. It is a , and your will be reduced very quickly. Find a ladder and get out fast. Kaleef's corpse Once you have found the correct ladder, follow the passage around until you come to the corpse of . Search the corpse to get his , and read it afterwards. Travel slightly west and speak to . Tell her you have helped rescue , who was being held in , and that assisted you. She will then trust you and tell you to speak to , Spy Master of . Osman Travel to , go north of the palace and speak to , try and convince him to come to personally. Picking the "Drive a wedge between the two cities" option does the trick. Osman will then appear just outside the gates of Sophanem. sneaks into the temple after knocking Jex out.]] Before travelling back, equip yourself for a big fight. Emphasis on good , but a may help as well. Don't forget your light source. s are highly recommended if you're using , as the monsters hit 20+, and the scarab is very difficult to hit if it gets lucky. and spells are extremely effective. Travel back to Sophanem. Osman will be just outside the gates. Talk to him again and suggest the secret entrance just north of the city. You will then see a where Osman sneaks past into the caves below. The final battle manifests itself.]] Talk to Jex for some humorous dialogue regarding his attack if you wish. Go back through the to where you found the body of . As soon as you go down the ladder, you will see another where a large beetle appears! Make sure you're well prepared. If you die during the fight, all items lost on death will vanish, and there is no way to reclaim them! Travel into the cave and fight the level 191 , which hits up to 20 with and Ranged. It summons level 68 s and s (which can also do 9 damage with ) to aid it, which will attack the player at the same time. The riders will attack with Ranged or melee, and the mages will attack with , so you are being attacked by all three s at once. It is recommended to defeat the magic-casters and rangers as soon as they spawn, but ignore the melee riders as your makes them harmless. If you're using melee, you will require pretty high stats (70 or better). is recommended against the scarab, and having plenty of good such as sharks is recommended, you may also need a prayer potion as the scarab has incredibly high defence and drags out the fight. Wearing alongside mid-tier melee boots, gloves and helmet (dragon, ) will help protect against both Magic and Ranged - anything lower than this will lead to relying on good hits to win the fight. You should kill the ranger or mager as soon as they spawn, as more will continuously spawn throughout the fight. Simply hit the scarab in-between spawns. .]] If you're using Ranged, use a with or higher, or use a . Anything lower will cause problems, due to the scarab's high . Use or , and use the also listed in the mage tips below. Doing range any other way is not very effective in this battle. Use , if you can not get to the safespot, try using the or the s as obstacle to avoid melee damage. If you're using Magic, there is a safespot in the northern part of the cave; so, hide there and use . One may also safespot from the entrance, near Kaleef's corpse. The scarab is particularly weak to . However, and the spell are also ideal; with this setup and the , it is an extremely easy fight. Once the scarab is defeated, another cutscene will happen where is miraculously alive (he blended into the shadows). He talks to you then tells you to take the blade on the floor, and then teleports away. Go back to the . If you have little food left, teleporting away and coming back via the s may be safer and probably faster than going through the dungeon again. He will confirm that was successful and reward you. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Thieving experience *Combat lamp giving two wishes granting 7,000 experience to Attack, Strength, Defence, Hitpoints, Ranged, or Magic *The Keris *Access to Sophanem's bank }} See also * * *